NICO Cases and Rug Busts
by IConcurVehemently
Summary: Eight year-old Parker Booth is bored with his friends after school one Thursday. He decides to play the perfect game of make-believe: The Lab. Hilarity ensues as Parker and friends become FBI Special Agent Parker Booth, Bones, and the Squints. Threeshot.


**Hello!**

**I had this cute idea about a Parker-centric story at work one day. I'm writing it from Parker's view, so I'm trying to make the writing that of an eight year-old; therefore, it won't be that eloquent. If I get sick of dumbing my writing down, I'll switch to a third person POV. But for now, here's Parker!**

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own _Bones_. If I did, there'd be a lot more Parker.

* * *

I hated Thursdays.

On Thursdays, I had to stay after school in A.S.P. – that means After School Program. Mommy was working and Daddy was working, so nobody could come take me home. My nanny Rose had school, so she couldn't play with me either. And I was stuck here until six, when Daddy could come get me.

There were a couple of other kids in A.S.P. whose mommies and daddies couldn't come get them either. We normally played together – today, we had played Four Square until Jack kicked the ball really hard and it went into a tree. Everybody was mad at Jack now.

I went up to the teacher in charge of A.S.P. Her name was Mrs. Birdwell, and nobody liked her either. She was old and wrinkly. Most of the time she just slept.

"Mrs. Birdwell?" I asked her.

She snored.

"Mrs. Birdwell?" I said louder.

She didn't wake up.

"MRS. BIRDWELL!" I yelled. She jumped.

"What, what? Henry, is that you?" She saw me then. "Oh. Hello, Parker."

"Mrs. Birdwell, there's nothing to do," I said, using my whiny voice that Mommy says she hates.

"Well sure there is, Parker," she said back. "Why don't you play make-believe?"

"Like pirates?" I scrunched my nose up all funny.

"Yes, like pirates, or ghosts, or house…anything that you like, Parker."

"Could it be something real, Mrs. Birdwell?"

"Sure. You can be anything you want to be." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I had an idea!

"Thanks Mrs. Birdwell!" I ran off towards my friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guys, I have an idea!" I called to my friends. Nine heads looked up at me as I ran over.

"What is it?" Allison asked, holding her crayons in one hand.

"It better be good," said Bobby. I didn't like him. He was a bully.

"We're gonna play a game. It's called 'The Lab,'" I told them proudly.

"How do you play?" Keisha asked.

"Well, my daddy's an FBI agent and he works with a whole buncha people at the Jeffersonian. They work together to solve murders and catch bad guys." My friends all "oohed." I felt cool. "We'll each pretend to be somebody on the team, and then we'll solve a murder!"

"Ok! Who do we get to be?" Kayla asked me. She was the prettiest. Girls had cooties though. But if they didn't, I'd like her.

"I'm Special Agent Parker Booth, FBI. You can be my partner."

"What's she like?" she asked me.

"She's really pretty and really smart. You're way smarter than me. We work really hard to catch the bad guys. We're best friends. I call you 'Bones.'"

"Ok!" she smiled and came and stood by my side.

"The rest of you are squints," I said.

"What's a squint?" Jack asked.

"Max, Bones' dad, says that they're scientists. Dad calls them squints because they squint at things."

"Ohhh," the group said.

"Keisha, you can be Cam."

"Who's she?" Keisha asked.

"She's the boss," I said. "She makes sure all the squints are doing their jobs and she runs everyone."

"Ok!" Keisha said. She liked being the leader. She was a good friend, too.

"Jack, you can be the bug guy. You look at bugs and slimy things and use them to solve the murder."

"Ok!" Jack said. He loved bugs.

"Ewww. Slimy things." Allison said, making a funny face, dropping the crayons in her hand.

"Allison, you can be Angela. She's an artist. And you like Jack."

"I love art!" she said happily. "Am I in love with Jack?" Jack looked pale. I think he likes Allison.

"Yes you are. Angela and Hodgins – that's the bug guy – are always sneaking off to the Egypt exhibit to play hide and seek. Or something." I said. Allison walked over to Jack and held his hand. Jack turned red.

"What am I?" Billy asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You can be Zach. He's Bones' assistant, but mostly he works with Cam. He's Hodgins' best friend too. You're really smart. But kinda weird," I added.

"Ok!" Billy said. "I'm a genius!"

Cole, the youngest one of us – he was only in first grade, not third like the rest of us – stepped forward. "Um, Parker, can I play?" he asked shyly.

"Sure. You can be Sweets!"

"Who's he?"

"You're the psycho – psycoly…something. You can tell what people are thinking from how they act. Daddy said you mostly annoy people. But I like you! You babysit me sometimes."

"Yay! I get to play!" Cole looked really happy.

"Casey," I said, looking at the last girl, "you can be the victim. Go hide in the woods." She ran off.

"Can I kill her?" Bobby asked.

"Sure," I replied. Nobody liked him anyways. He ran off too.

"What can I do?" a boy named Nico asked. I didn't have a part for him.

"You can go find the dead person. You need to report it to us so we can get started."

"I can do that!" He ran off.

I looked at my team. "Now we wait. Normally, we do paperwork or something boring." We all looked around. Nobody had paper except for Allie, who was drawing on it. So we all just sort of shuffled around.

Nico ran over. "I found a dead body!" he yelled.

"C'mon guys!" I yelled, starting to run. "Let's go to work!"

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Hilarity will ensue – I promise.**

**This is supposed to be my cure for writer's block on my other two ongoing stories!**

**Vehe**


End file.
